deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tartarus/Bio
Tartarus 'is easily recognized by his silver fur, very deep voice, his distinctive "Mohawk", and the fact that he wielded the Fist of Rukt. His devotion and faithfulness to the Covenant and the Prophets is unwavering, and he strongly represents the general attitude of his entire race: rough, arrogant, and disdainful of the Sangheili. He was a powerful, aggressive, and intelligent leader who inspired both fear and respect in his Jiralhanae forces. Tartarus is also the nephew of Maccabeus, whom he killed on the bridge of ''Rapid Conversion in order to gain the position of the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. Also, Sergeant Johnson refers to Tartarus as "Mr. Mohawk" on Halo 2's last mission, when talking to Thel 'Vadam. __TOC__ Battle vs. Boba Fett (Legends) (by Urbancommando77) Tartarus: 5 Boba: 5 Somewhere along the floodgate on Earth, Tartarus and three brutes patrol the area. Above the team was a brute sniper. The sniper spots Boba and three armored madolorian bounty hunters. The brute aims at a bounty hunter's head but before he could fire, another bounty hunter sneaks up behind him and fires his wrist laser through him. Tartarus: 4 Tartarus sees the hunter and pulls out a carbine. He aims up at the bounty huntr but before he can fire, the hunter fires an EE-3 at the brutes. "What was that?" One of the bounty hunters ask Boba. Boba doesn't say anything and signals the troopers forward. Tartarus aims again at the bounty hunter and fires. The shot blasts into the hunter's neck. Boba: 4 Boba and two of the bounty hunters move towards the flood gate. One of them stop and hand Boba his EE-3 and his dart. Boba aims at the brutes and fires right into ones head. Tartarus: 3 Tartarus and another brute pull out brute plasma rifles and charge at the mandolorians. The brute fire uncontrollably and quickly. Tartarus smacks Boba in the head with the plasma rifle. Boba shakes his head and burns up a brute. Tartarus: 2 Tartarus pulls out one of his spike grenade and throws it at a mandolorian. The grenade explodes and knocks him down. Tartarus then commands his troops to retreat to the phantom. Boba sighs and tells his men to move to the slave 1. The phantom and the Slave engage in combat in the sky. The side of the phantom opens and Tartarus fires his bruteshot into the Slave's engine, destroying it. Boba: 2 Boba gets up and limps over to examine the dead bodies. The phantom lands near them and Tartarus and his last brute grab their weapons. Tartarus roars and swings "The Fist of Rukt". He bolts towards the last surviving hunter. He breaks his ribs open and roars again. Boba: 1 Boba pulls out his vibroblade and charges at the other brute and slices into his neck. Tartarus: 1 Tartarus roars and swipes at Boba but misses. Boba pulls out his sacros and fires several rounds into Tartarus. He throws the sacros to the side. Boba slices Rukt out of Tartarus' hand. Tartarus roars and smacks Boba in the head. Boba kicks Tartarus in the neck. Tartarus: Boba walks to the ruins of the Slave 1 and waits for help... ''WINNER: BOBA FETT'' Expert's Opinion Although Tartarus is strong in huge, Boba has better weapons and armor, giving him an important edge. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. General RAAM (by Tomahawk23) No battle written ''WINNER: General RAAM''''' Expert's Opinion This was a considerably easy win for RAAM, as his arsenal was generally superior, and dominated in intelligence. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios